


Unaccounted Heroes

by MachineQueen



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineQueen/pseuds/MachineQueen
Summary: Soren is agitated at being summoned to Askran and wants nothing more than to get back to Ike.Prince Alfonse knows a thing or two about missing someone and may have a way to help them both...Ike/Soren and Alfonse/Zacharius (Bruno?)FE Heroes verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soren is one of my best units but he seems to spend most of his time missing Ike and being passive aggressive about my (lack of) tactical ability. 
> 
> Written for my girlfriend, who explained why Soren hates everything except Ike. 
> 
> I'm calling Alfonse's crush Zacharius because I figure Alfonse would still use that name.

Soren had been most disgruntled at being summoned to this strange world. The castle was nothing but endless torchlit corridors, the food was cheap and disgusting and the work was arduous. As if he had time for corrupt princesses and their myriad of mercenaries from different worlds. 

And as for the tactician…

On some occasions, Kiran displayed tactical proficiency. On most, he did not. And that was why Soren often found himself being chased by errant cavalrymen and mages with far too much firepower. He was almost ashamed of how much he longed for Ike in those situations. Ike would have listened to him. Ike would have protected him. Ike would have noticed him shaking and done more than offer a shoulder pat and a ‘Well done.’ 

Yes, Soren cared little for this world, only sticking around the castle in the hopes that the idiot who summoned him might one day figure out how to send him home again. Hadn’t he vowed to himself that he was to protect Ike, with all his heart and soul? That Ike was his purpose, his very reason for existing? 

But Ike wasn’t here and every day it became harder to remember his face, even though it was a face Soren knew very well. The curve of his smile, the crinkle of his brow, the way raindrops stuck in his hair...Soren wanted to remember it all. But the more his memory faded, the more he found himself filling in gaps. Ike’s laugh, how did it go again? 

For all Soren’s complaining, the Askran royals refused to simply open a portal back to Tellius, claiming Princess Veronica would quickly use it to enslave heroes from his world, including Ike. Soren had to admit this prospect left something to be desired. All the same, he was left restless and impatient. 

And so Soren found himself lurking close to the Summoning Stone. Though Kiran could not send Soren home, there was something else he could do: summon Ike to this world. 

Kiran had protested that his power was random, that he couldn’t choose who he summoned.

“I suppose I should have known that. Who would summon me, given the choice?” said Soren. 

“I’m glad I summoned you. You’ve saved us a thousand times,” said Kiran. “You’re well respected, Soren.”

“You are supposed to summon ‘heroes’ but I am not a hero in my world,” said Soren. “Ike is the hero. My summoning was likely a mistake.”

Kiran kept trying to insist otherwise but Soren knew it was the truth. He stalked the castle in a dark cloud of resentment, terrifying heroes three times his size and generally being insufferable. 

XxX

Kiran was performing the summoning ritual again and despite everything, Soren couldn’t help but hope. He pressed himself behind one of the other tall stones in the area so Kiran couldn’t see him watching and waiting. That was one advantage of being small; Soren could press himself into all manner of corners and not be noticed. 

Five heroes would come and join them today. An array of colours lit the ground and the summoning began.

First, a pegasus knight. These fragile fighters drove Soren to exasperation and he was sure this one would be no different. 

Second, a mage that could have been no older than thirteen. Soren made a mental note to stock up on candy. 

Third, a woman clad in heavy armour who held herself like a royal. 

Fourth, an archer with an eyepatch who looked like he needed a good wash. 

Fifth and final...it was cruel indeed that the first thing Soren noticed was blue hair. His heart leapt into his mouth and he hoped...but once the light cleared, it became obvious this hero wasn’t who he was looking for. The man bore a curious tattoo on one shoulder but Soren didn’t examine him further. He wasn’t Ike. That was all he needed to know. 

Not bothering to listen to Kiran’s well rehearsed explanation of the summoning ritual, Soren slunk back into the castle. 

XxX

The nightmares started shortly afterward. They were all a variation on the same theme. Without Soren, the Greil Mercenaries had no tactician to guide them and one by one they fell to knights in dark armour. Ike was always last and Soren was always forced to watch as he lay in a cold corner, blood streaming from his heart, his eyes slowly fluttering to a final close.

Worse than those battle torn dreams though, were the ones where Ike forgot about Soren. Upon finding Soren missing, Ike’s response was to shrug. In these dreams, he was usually quickly married, sometimes to Queen Elinica, sometimes to a girl without a face. And when Soren returned to him, there was no longer any room or need for him in Ike’s life.

But if Ike were happy, would it matter?

It was probably too early in the morning for Soren to be having an existential crisis but then again these things were tough to schedule. As he was awake, he dressed quickly and headed for the Training Tower. If nothing else, it might be satisfying to batter the hell out of some training dummies. 

On arriving, it was clear he wasn’t the only one with the same idea. The hall was filled with ferocious clattering. There was a figure in shadow at the end of the way. Upon moving closer, Soren could see it was Prince Alfonse. Though a key member of the Order of Heroes, the young prince kept to himself and was rarely seen conversing with anyone other than Kiran, Princess Sharena or Commander Anna. 

Soren watched his strikes against the dummy with interest. There was no doubting the young prince’s strength - the dummy was slowly being pounded into dust. The prince’s face was drawn with concentration and he jumped when Soren finally offered a greeting.

“Gah! Don’t...don’t sneak up on me!”

“My apologies,” said Soren. “I just wondered what the point of this exercise was, exactly.”

Prince Alfonse reddened. 

“Why are you awake at this hour?” asked the prince. “Soren, isn’t it? From the World of Radiance.”

“Is that what you call my world? How peculiar,” said Soren. “There’s nothing particularly radiant about it.”

“I didn’t choose the name,” muttered Alfonse. 

“If you wanted to recruit anyone from my world, it must have been Ike,” said Soren. “It was rather unfortunate that you ended up with me instead.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I believe every hero Kiran summons is chosen for a reason.”

“My magic is strong, but magic doesn’t win wars.”

“I have to disagree,” said Alfonse. “If it weren’t for the laws of magic, maybe Zacharius would still be by my side.”

Soren vaguely knew the story of Zacharius and how he had once been a member of the Order of Heroes. The stories he’d heard from others varied but there had been a common theme: Zacharius had been a particular friend of Alfonse and his betrayal was the reason the young prince kept himself distant. 

“You were close to Zacharius,” said Soren. “You miss him.”

“All I want is to bring him home,” said Alfonse. “I refuse to believe our friendship was a lie. He was our first tactician.”

_Is this how Ike felt when he found me gone…?_

“At least you are both in the same world,” said Soren, failing to keep the bitterness from his tone.

“Sometimes,” said Alfonse. “Are you homesick?”

“Ike needs me,” said Soren. “I must return to him.”

“‘You know, I think we have a book about your Ike in the library,” said Alfonse. “Would you like to see it?”

XxX

The Ike book was old and the text was faded. It was mostly in a language Soren couldn’t read but the author had included the spelling of Ike’s name in more familiar characters. For once though, Soren didn’t care about the text. The author had drawn Ike’s likeness on one of the pages and it was this image that Soren’s eyes kept coming back to. The headband wasn’t quite right and the stance was slightly off but it was undoubtedly supposed to be Ike.

“This is a book about the history of the World of Radiance,” explained Alfonse. 

“What happened to Ike, in the end?” asked Soren. His heart thumped at the thought of having Ike’s life spread out before him, contained in a finite number of pages. It sickened him a little. But still, he wanted to know. Maybe there was something Soren could still do to protect him. 

“I probably shouldn’t tell you what it says. Princess Lucina said that kind of thing can be dangerous and causes all kinds of tears in the space-time continuum. She said I can’t give you any spoilers.”

“Yes, Princess Lucina speaks all kind of nonsense,” said Soren tersely. “Tell me what it says.”

Prince Alfonse shook his head. “No. I can’t. But this book is quite thick, isn’t it?”

Soren frowned and traced the drawing of Ike. “Yes. This is a good, long book.”

It strikes him that Prince Alfonse is trying to be kind. He’s telling Soren that Ike will have a long life to try and make him feel better. To his surprise, it’s working.

“There is one thing I can tell you,” said Alfonse. “You’re mentioned quite a few times in this book. As Ike’s most faithful companion.”

Soren said nothing. There was more he wanted to ask but he couldn’t quite form the words. 

“I’m sure Kiran will find a way to get you back to him,” said Alfonse. 

Soren wasn’t sure about that at all but decided there was little point in relaying this to the prince. 

“What about Zacharius?” he asked instead. 

Prince Alfonse stiffened. “There must be some way to lift the curse and get him back.”

“Should you think of something I can help with, you need only ask,” said Soren. “You didn’t need to show me this and I would like to repay the gesture.”

The look of surprise on Alfonse’s face was most gratifying.

“It isn’t that I’m any great hero,” said Soren. “But I know a few wind-based spells that may prove of use.”


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Alfonse was surprisingly quick to take Soren up on his offer. It had barely been two days since their conversation when he approached Soren in the castle’s mess hall. Soren had his own corner where he ate little and glared a lot. The heroes who sought out his company did so at their own risk. 

“Hello, Soren.”

The prince’s tone was cautious as he slid into the seat opposite Soren. Soren offered a tight smile and then waited.

“Regarding our conversation the other day…” Prince Alfonse’s eyes slid to the left, marking where Commander Anna was flirting with a scantily dressed man named Inigo. 

“Yes?”

“I was thinking it might be best to approach Zacharius alone. Perhaps if I spoke with him one to one, I might be able to bring him back to our side.”

Soren tapped his fingers. “I do not envision you coming back from that scenario unscathed. Or alive.”

“Perhaps if I approached him without Commander Anna...as a friend and not a member of the Order of Heroes...we’d be able to talk on equal terms without him trying to kill me.”

“An interesting theory,” said Soren. “I take it Commander Anna is unaware of your plans?”

“She’d only try and stop me,” said Prince Alfonse. 

“I should try and stop you as well,” said Soren. 

“Probably. But I thought you might understand. Because of Ike.”

Soren flinched. The prince was absolutely right; Ike would have helped him. Ike wouldn’t worry about whether it was smart or practical; he’d help just because he could. Because Alfonse had been kind and Alfonse had asked him to.

“So what’s my role?” asked Soren.

“Insurance,” said Alfonse. “Though you may think otherwise, I don’t actually have a death wish. While we talk, I want you to watch and if Zacharius tries anything...well. You can blow him away.”

“I take it you wouldn’t want me to use lethal force?”

Alfonse looked horrified. “Of course I wouldn’t want it to be lethal. He’s still my friend.”

Soren mulled it over. “The chances of this mission being a success are close to zero,” he said. “I’d be a fool to agree to something like this.”

“There’s one other thing that might change your mind,” said the prince. “According to Princess Veronica’s soldiers, Zacharius was last seen in the World of Radiance. They told us where the portal is. I can take you home.”

XxX

Soren slipped away with Prince Alfonse as soon as they were able. Kiran had gone to perform another summoning ritual; Princess Sharena and Commander Anna were otherwise occupied. Soren managed to find the time to post a note under Kiran’s door, informing him of Alfonse’s plan. It was a fool’s errand at best and a clever trap for Alfonse at worst but Soren couldn’t pass up the chance to go home. Though Soren and Alfonse would have a head start, he knew that Kiran would follow with reinforcements once he saw the note. 

As for Soren - the sooner he was back where he belonged, the sooner he would be able to find Ike. Although, Soren does wonder how he will even begin to explain where he’s been. He can’t see Ike being too happy about having to sit through a lesson on multiverses, though they’ve seen stranger things.

“There’s the portal,” said Prince Alfonse, nodding at a dizzying swirl of light. The mere sight of it made Soren’s skin itch. As they got closer, the feeling worsened. Some long barren instinct was trying to tell Soren he needed to get out of there fast. 

But if the portal was the way back to Ike, then Soren would take it. There was nothing he would not do to get back to Ike’s side. 

XxX

The air on the other side of the portal tasted familiar. Though they were somewhere in Tellius, Soren did not recognise their surroundings. He could see a river, which made him think they were somewhere in Begnion. Prince Alfonse was intent on the village that spread out in the valley below them. 

“Zacharius must be there,” muttered Alfonse. Soren noticed that the hand clutching his sword was trembling.

“Are you still certain you wish to approach him?” asked Soren. “He is a dangerous enemy from an opposing kingdom. The best course of action would be to return with your Commander and sister.”

“Trying to get out of fulfilling your end of the deal, Soren?” asked Alfonse. “I did not think you a dishonourable man.”

“I am not being dishonourable, I am being sensible. If you know of me, then you will know that I am an outstanding tactician.”

“You don’t know Zacharius like I did,” said Prince Alfonse. “It’s like he’s being controlled by something. I still think maybe I can get through to him.”

Soren snorted but then the prince played his trump card. “You would do the same for Ike in a heartbeat.”

“Ike is nothing like this Zacharius,” huffed Soren. “You’re being naive.”

However, he offered no further protest. When Alfonse found a path down, Soren followed. The very least he could do was stick around until Kiran showed up to save this idiot of a prince. 

XxX

The village was eerily quiet. Soren wondered if it was bothering Alfonse as much as it was him. There should have at least have been the sounds of people working, children playing, water running…

“Zacharius!” Alfonse called out. Oh good, thought Soren. Best prepare for a sneak attack, now he knows we’re here.

He stuck to watching Alfonse’s back, looking for the slightest bit of movement. It occurs to Soren that perhaps Alfonse’s information is wrong and Zacharius isn’t here at all. There certainly aren’t any villagers they can question, although thankfully there are no signs of violence either. The abandoned livestock suggested that the people had run, and recently. 

From what, though?

To his annoyance, Alfonse continued to call out.

Somewhere in the distance, a door slammed. Soren’s eye finally caught movement as a masked man appeared on the path ahead. He clicked his tongue when he saw Prince Alfonse and Soren waiting for him. This must be Zacharius then. 

“An ambush?” Zacharius asked. “That is most unwise…”

“It’s not an ambush,” protested Alfonse. “I just wanted to talk. We used to be on the same side once...”

“The villagers ran away,” said Zacharius. “All of them. Do you not understand why? It is as I said before. I am dangerous.”

“But why?” asked Alfonse.

“My blood is cursed. Even now, the desire to kill you is rising up inside me...”

“If you try anything, I will strike you down where you stand,” warned Soren. 

When Zacharius laughed, the sound was neither kind nor joyful 

“I doubt a small thing like you could land a single blow,” said Zacharius. “This armour is quite sturdy.”

Soren ground his teeth in irritation. Partially because he’d been called small and partially because Zacharius might be right. 

“It doesn’t have to be this way!” protested Alfonse. “Please come with us. We can find a way to cure you.”

“I wish that I could. Truly. But you should run now, my prince. I can’t hold back from attacking for much longer.”

“Let’s go,” said Soren, seizing Prince Alfonse by the shoulder. But Alfonse shook him off and strode closer to Zacharius. 

“Please,” begged the prince and he reached out his hand.

Soren flinched. It was as if a shadow had passed over Alfonse’s friend, though the light had not changed.

Almost immediately, the air filled with the scent of magic. Alfonse leapt back and blocked the blow with his sword. Soren hit the ground. The bolts of lighting that passed over him caused his ears to crackle with static electricity. 

“I told you to run!” bellowed Zacharius, his demeanour changed to something more savage. 

“No, this isn’t really you!” protested Alfonse. “I want to help!”

“We can’t,” said Soren, rising to his feet. “Wake up! The negotiation has failed.”

Zacharius flipped open his tome and sent another bolt flying their way. He advanced, the mask shielding his expression. 

“It’s no fun unless you run!”

Soren responded with his own spell. His quiet murmurs brought forth a twister that whipped up enough dirt and dust and gravel to obscure Zacharius’s vision. It was a cheap trick, but the best Soren had on short notice. 

And then they ran, Soren half dragging the distraught Alfonse.

XxX

Zacharius’s pursuit of them was flashy in more ways than one. Smoke rose in their wake as he struck at random, small fires blazed and sparks blew on the wind. 

They could duck into a house but Zacharius could set them aflame with his lightning and they’d be dead in an instant. They could run back the way they came but it was uphill with no cover. They could try running out of the village some other way. 

Soren decided to go with the third option. He did not ask for Alfonse’s opinion. Alfonse barely seemed capable of stringing a sentence together.

“I left Kiran a note. All we have to do is hold out until he gets here,” said Soren. “That and hope he comes armed with the strongest heroes.”

A few faces come into mind. Let Kiran bring Princess Camilla on her wyvern and Sir Frederick on his mount. May Lady Cecilia blast Zacharius with her spells and Miss Fae toast him with her breath. 

The path narrowed. Zacharius’s attacks came closer still. They had no choice but to run forwards but…

It seemed Zacharius had been playing a cat and mouse game with them. They were backed against a sheer drop on all sides with nowhere else to go and nothing to give them cover. Soren supposed they could jump - but the river whirlpooled below them and came complete with some nice jagged rocks that looked like they would make short work of flesh and bone. 

Kiran had clearly not discovered Soren’s note quickly enough to give them any aid. Soren inwardly berated himself - he should have known better than to rely on such a useless tactician.

Prince Alfonse charged forward, sword extended. Soren could see, however, that he was still holding back and Zacharius smacked him aside like he was an annoying insect. Though he fought with magic, it seemed his physical strength was nothing to be sniffed at either. 

It didn’t stop Alfonse from trying again. Soren decided it was time to make himself useful and began a spell powerful enough to knock Zacharius into a whole new world. Hopefully Alfonse would be able to hold on just a little longer…

Alfonse was breathing heavily. His sword was cracked and any illusion of composure was gone. Soren murmured the end of his spell as fast as he could but he could already see that he wasn’t going to finish it quickly enough to stop Zacharius launching his attack. 

“I’m sorry, Soren,” said Prince Alfonse. He seemed utterly broken, resigned to his death. For some reason, it made Soren so _angry_.

The lightning came for Alfonse faster than either of them expected. Without a second thought, Soren hurled himself into its path, finally concluding his spell as he did so. A fierce gale ripped forwards, throwing Zacharius high into the air and into an arc that left him falling down, down, down into the river…

Soren did not know whether the cry he heard belonged to Alfonse, Zacharius or himself.

And for all its force, wind could not split lightning. When it struck, it burned and fizzled in Soren’s blood. His vision filled with yellow flashes and he wondered if this was how he would die.

Someone cried out his name. It was probably Alfonse, but his mind, seeking one final comfort, chose to hear the voice as Ike’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additionally, Soren is extremely unconvinced by Alfonse's use of the word 'friend' when referring to Zacharius.


	3. Chapter 3

Soren’s vision was blurred. He barely had enough strength to keep his eyes open. In front of him, he could see several blades of grass and beyond that some boots that were in dire need of repair. The heel of the left had begun to wear away and there was a hole in the right and-

_Didn’t I tell Ike he needed to buy new boots? That he was sure to lose his footing if he carried on in those._

But how could Ike be here? Soren could hear Ike’s voice still shouting his name but he was finding it difficult to convince himself it was anything more than an illusion. 

“Ike…?” he muttered.

“Soren! Soren!”

And Ike’s hand was in his, large and warm and calloused from long nights sparring with his father. Soren curled his fingers around it as firmly as he could. It didn’t matter that he was hurt, Ike was here and Ike would save him. 

“It’s all my fault, he was trying to protect me!” Alfonse- shocked, hurt but not dead. 

“Not a hero, my ass,” said Kiran’s voice. (So the tactician had received his note after all.)

“Ike,” said Soren, for he could think of nothing and no one else and Ike squeezed his hand tight. 

XxX

When Soren awoke, it was in the castle’s infirmary. Alfonse was at his side, his expression solemn. 

“...Where is Ike?”

For a terrifying moment, Soren was sure that he’d imagined the whole thing.

“Ike went to get help,” said Alfonse. “You’re badly hurt, Soren.”

“I’m fine,” said Soren. He tried to sit up but something, somewhere sent a stream of pain through him and he abruptly stopped. 

“You’re not fine. And it’s my fault. You got hit trying to protect me. I’m sorry, Soren.”

“Yes. Well. I certainly don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as stupid as you are.”

But for just a moment, the light in Alfonse’s eyes, the way he had charged in without thinking...it had been just like Ike. 

“I am glad you are not hurt,” said Soren, which was as much as he was willing to concede.

Alfonse managed a smile, though his forehead was still creased with worry. “Soren, thank you. You’re a hero, through and through.”

XxX

It felt like Soren had been waiting an age by the time Ike came back, a healer in tow. 

The healer, who was wearing a purple that hurt Soren’s eyes, tutted and forced him to drink a disgusting concoction that tasted like a bizarre combination of milk and salad. Soren gathered that it was a herbal remedy of some kind. Ike hovered uncertainly while the healer was busy telling him he couldn’t do this that and the other. Prince Alfonse watched him with a guilty expression that Soren was growing sick of.

“I think Soren needs to rest now,” said Ike. Clearly Soren’s impatience was beginning to show on his face. Ike had always been pretty good at figuring out when Soren had had enough, which was all too frequently. 

XxX

“Soren, there are a lot of things I’m really confused about.”

Ike sat on the edge of Soren’s bed, careful not to crush him. His presence filled the room in a way that was comforting. Soren remembered how it felt to have Ike’s hand in his and itched to take it again. The only thing that stopped him was the thought that Ike might pull away or worse, only accept the gesture out of pity. 

Soren forced himself to appear calm. “That goes for me as well. How did you find me, for one?”

“I suddenly found myself in a different world. I introduced myself to the tactician who summoned me. He said ‘Oh, you’re the guy Soren is always talking about.’ I insisted that he take me to you.”

“Oh, Ike.”

“And when I got there you were lying on the ground.”

“You came for me,” Soren reminded him. “You always do.”

“How did you end up like that? You’re the one always telling me to be careful!”

“I wanted to save that prince. He’s a bit like you. Not you, though.”

“Not as strong,” agreed Ike.

“Not nearly as strong. Or kind. Or brave.”

“Ah,” Ike seemed sheepish, which was how he often reacted to Soren’s open praise. His eyes though, were still worried.

“You have bits of...grass,” he said eventually. Soren flushed but before he could attempt to pick at his hair, Ike began to do it for him. Soren felt his eyes close and he shamelessly leaned into Ike’s hand. 

““Has it been hard, stuck here?” asked Ike. He continued combing his fingers through Soren’s hair, the gentle touch sending Soren’s head spinning. It was difficult to concentrate on forming an answer. 

“Mmm,” said Soren. “But Prince Alfonse has got a book about you in his library.”

“You read a book about me?” Ike paused, incredulous.

“No, I couldn’t read it. But there was a picture of you in it.”

Ike laughed. “Were you in it too?”

“Yes, Prince Alfonse said I was mentioned a few times.”

“Good.”

Ike ran his fingers over Soren’s hair once more, flicking away the last bits of grit. 

“You look tired. You need to get better so you can be in all of the best bits of the book. OK?”

“Don’t go.”

“I won’t.”

Ike leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, so quickly that Soren wondered if he’d imagined it. But the way Ike turned away, face flushed, suggested he hadn’t. 

Whether they help the Order of Heroes, whether they eventually find a way home...it doesn’t matter. As long as he can stand beside Ike, Soren will be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unashamedly mushy ending we all deserve...I hope you enjoyed this :-) Thanks very much for your comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Any inconsistencies with Tellius lore or characterisation are because I am still waiting to play the games...  
> If anything is too glaring, please let me know. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it :-)


End file.
